Witches Meet Vamps
by realxmenxsparkle
Summary: Bella and her fraternal twin sister Amarilys are powerful witches that move to Forks where they meet the Cullens. Will Amarilys find love with the newest addition to the Cullen family, Alexander? Read to find out. Regular Pairings. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Amarilys and her vampire love interest that I have yet found a name for… Oh and any new characters in the later chapters.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a cold and rainy day in Forks, Washington but that wasn't a surprise. It was always cold, maybe once in a blue moon Forks would have a warm sunny day, where the sun wasn't hiding away behind the clouds as it were afraid of the people below it. The Swan girls Amarilys and Isabella were getting ready for their first day as a Spartan at Forks High School. These girls weren't your normal pair of 17 year old fraternal twins; they were powerful witches. Amarilys had straight jet black hair that sometimes looked like a dark shade of blue with electric blue eyes. She had a curvy and petite body standing at 5' 4". Isabella however had dark wavy brown hair and deep browns eyes. Like Amarilys, she had a curvy and petite body standing at 5' 4".

"Ugh! What should I wear?" Amarilys threw her hands up dramatically.

"Uh. What style are we going for at this school?" Bella asked.

"How about the rocker look? You know skinny jeans and graphic tees with a pair of converse?" Amarilys replied. That was her favorite look so far. She hated dressing like a prep with skirts and high heels. She was never really a girly girl.

"Sound good to me!" smiled Bella.

A half hour later the girls were ready for their first day at Forks High. Bella had on black skinny jeans with a purple tank top under a black vest with her favorite purple converse. Her hair was slightly curled at the bottom with her side swept bangs clipped up and her make-up was natural with a little bit of eyeliner and mascara with lip gloss. Amarilys wore her dark grey skinny jeans with an x-man graphic tee and her red converse, her hair was straight with her bangs pushed to the side and she had on a blue bow on one side of her hair. Her make-up consisted of some eyeliner and mascara with lip gloss like Bella.

They jumped in their Audi TT Roadster and headed towards the school.

"What do you think it'll be like?" asked Amarilys excitedly. She was literally bouncing in her seat.

"Like any other high school experience we've had, except for the fact that theirs a lot less students here and they've probably known each other since kindergarten." Replied Bella.

"True. I just hope we fit in with them you know? I don't want to be an outsider here like we were in Phoenix. That really sucked."

"Yeah. Anyways, I have some rules."

"Ugh. Come one Bells. Rules? Seriously?"

"Yeah and the first would be no magic unless it's necessary. We don't want to exposed. Do you want everyone to treat us like freaks if they found out that we're witches?"

Amarilys quickly shook her head. "Good." Replied Bella.

"Looks like we're here."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and if I continue this story or not. If I get at least two reviews telling me to continue, I'll post up the new chapter that I'm going to start writing now**

**Amarilys=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Amarilys, Alexander and any new characters in the later chapters.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Amarilys POV**

The school was just a bunch of old brick buildings that looked more like houses than a school and the parking lot was filled with a bunch of teenagers talking to their friends around their cars. Everyone had old cars that looked like they were past down from their great-great grandparents. Oh yeah. Goodbye to the hopes of fitting in. Once we parked we realized that everyone was gawking at either our car or us. Ew, I think the kid by the blue van is drooling _-shudders-_. I mean seriously just because we have a nice car and inhumane beauty doesn't mean you have to stare… or glare.

"Just ignore them and hope they don't attack." Bella whispered.

"Yeah. Lets just go get our schedule and go to class." I replied.

As we made our way to the front office we were stopped by some blondie kid with baby blue eyes and a baby face that had on way to much hair gel. "Hey there hot stuff. I'm Mike. Wanna go out sometime?" He asked me. Yeah sure, like I'd go out with some loser that called me hot stuff. "Okay 1. Hell no. I will not go out with you. 2. You don't even know me which makes me believe that you want me just for my looks and 3. Go to hell!" I told him.

"What about you babe?" He asked Bella now.

"Ew." She replied. We walked away disgusted to the front office. Once we were in, we walked up to the front desk where a lady with a mismatched outfit and frizzy red hair sat. Her name plate said Ms. Cope in bold letters. "Excuse me?" Bella said. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of us. "Uh. Yeah I'm Ms. Cope, you must be Isabella and Amarilys Swan." She stuttered out. It was quite funny if you ask me. "Yeah that's us." I smiled kindly at her. "Um… here are your schedules with a map of the school. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." We told her and walked out of the office. First period didn't start until 20 minutes so we walked to our car. We noticed a silver Volvo was parked beside it with six beautiful standing in front of it talking. We went and stood by our car going over our schedules and completely ignoring the beautiful people. We knew that they would want that seeing as they probably get asked out a lot because of their looks. "Bells let me see your schedule." She handed it over to me and I looked over it. "Cool. We have all our classes together except Biology and our electives." I handed it back to her when I saw that two slutty looking girls were walking towards us. Both had blonde hair that looked dyed seeing as their roots were brown and were wearing tight mini skirts, high heals and tight shirts with no jacket to be seen anywhere, one girl had wild curly hair though.

"OMG, you're like the girls that like turned down a like date with like Mike freaking Newton." She said in a high nasally voice and when I say high a mean it. The six beautiful people turned to us.

"Uh yeah… and?" asked Bella.

"It's like Mike Newton like duh. He's like the hottest guy in like the whole like world, maybe even like the whole country." She replied. It took all of me not to laugh in her face.

"Ew. Whatever that guys a perv and tell him that if he ever talks let alone ask my sister or me out again, he'll have two black eyes and a crooked nose. You don't want your poor Mikey to look like that do you?" Both girls gasped and ran away to tell Mike.

"I think you scared them." Said Bella.

"That was the whole point." I replied just as one of the beautiful people came up to us. She had short, spiked, black hair and topaz eyes with really pale skin. She kind of resembled a pixie.

"Hi I'm Alice. You guys must be new here." Said Ms. Pixie.

"Yeah. I'm Amarilys and this over hear is Bellsies but you can call her Bella." I said with a smile.

"I told you not to call me that in public." Bella glared at me.

"Love you too sis."

"Come on you guys can meet the rest of my family." Said Alice as she pulled us over to her family.

______________________________________________________________________

**Alexander POV**

"Hurry up! We have to leave now!" yelled Alice as she ushered us into Edwards precious Volvo.

"Why? We always get there on time. And why are you blocking me?" Asked Edward as he stepped into the car and put the key into the ignition.

"Just because. You'll see when we get there." Said Alice as she yelled once again to get into the car.

"Whatever let's just go." Said Edward getting tired of Alice screaming.

We pulled out of the driveway and made our way to the school. We got there within 5 minutes thanks to Edwards need for speed. We parked in our usual spot but today there was a nice black Audi parked in the usual empty spot.

"Looks like we have 2 new girls. Fraternal twins and apparently their hot seeing as all the guys are thinking about them and have drool on the side of their mouths." Edward said and Alice squealed.

"Ow Alice. Sensitive ears, remember?" I asked as we stepped out of the car and leaned onto the car.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Was her smart reply. I soon as she finished her sentence two beautiful girls walked past us and to the car next to us. I'm guessing these were the new girls. And they just ignored us when they walked past us. That never happens, not that I'm complaining. It gets annoying having humans follow us around asking us out. I listened into their conversation and they were just talking about their schedules. About 2 seconds later these two fake blonds that tried asking me out before went up to them and started talking about that perv Mike Newton.

"OMG, you're like the girls that like turned down a like date with like Mike freaking Newton." Jessica said in a high nasally voice. We all turned to look at them.

"Uh yeah… and?" asked the brunette.

"It's like Mike Newton duh. He's like the hottest guy in like the whole like world, maybe even like the whole country." Jessica replied.

"Ew. Whatever that guys a perv and tell him that if he ever talks let alone ask my sister or me out again, he'll have two black eyes and a crooked nose. You don't want your poor Mikey to look like that do you?" said the one with black hair and blue eyes. Jessica and Lauren gasped and ran, I'm guessing to tell Mike.

"I think you scared them." Said the brunette.

"That was the whole point." Replied the black haired one.

Alice walked up to them and started talking to them, then she dragged them over to meet us.

"Bella, Amarilys. This is Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Alexander. Guys this is Bella and Amarilys." Replied the pixie.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Said Bella and Amarilys at the same time and looked at each other and laughed.

We all started talking and soon it was time to go to our first class. We found out that they had a few classes with us so we all walked together to first period. _Edward and Bella seem to be getting along great, maybe they'll get together._ I thought and Edward glared at me as I smiled at him. We got to Literature class and Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper went to their class, they were seniors and we were juniors so we only had lunch together. We go into the class right as the bell rang. Everyone stared at us because we were never really social, that's what happens when you're a vampire, you separate yourself from the human world if you're a veggie like my family, plus we walked in with the new girls. _Today's going to be an interesting day. _I thought.

**Thanks for the reviews=) Tell me what you think about this one**

**Amarilys=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Amarilys, Alexander and any new characters in the later chapters… unfortunately=(**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alexander POV… Again**

The whole day everyone was staring at us and I was getting tired of it. I was speaking to Edward and he told me how he couldn't read Bella's nor Amarilys' thoughts. It was weird but I told him not to worry about.

"You know what else is weird?" Edward asked as we made our way to the cafeteria where we would try to keep up our human charade.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked back. He rolled his eyes and said "Their scent is so amazing but when I'm around them I don't feel like attacking them and I don't get the burning in my throat. It's like something is holding me back." He whispered to me so know one would hear.

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"I'm not saying it is. It's just weird." He replied.

"Ok. We'll talk about this with everyone when we get home." I whispered to him right as we walked up to our table. Everyone gaveus confused looks but we just gave them a look that said later.

"Hey guys! I invited Bella and Amarilys to sit with us. Is that alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure Alice." Edward replied. Alice squealed for the second time today.

"Ow, sensitive ears… once again." I told her while putting my hands to my ears.

Just then Alice went into trance and Jasper immediately rushed to her side. We knew that she was having a vision and then she snapped out of it and started laughing along with Edward.

"What'd you see?" we asked curiously, of course Edward already knew, stupid mind reader I thought as he glared at me.

"I'll tell you later." She said. Just then Edwards and my stalker, Stacey and Casey, walked in looking pissed off. Then seconds later Amarilys and Bella walked in laughing. Alice waved at them to come over.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

Alice had invited us to sit with her and her family at lunch and we accepted. They were the nicest people here, mainly because they didn't stare at us like we were a piece of meat or glare at us if we stabbed them with a pencil. Right now Amarilys and I were in the locker room finishing getting dressed from our gym class when two more random girls walked up to us started glaring at us.

"Listen and listen good" said the brunette one. "You better stay away from Edward and Alexander because they belong to us. They love us and would never leave us for you." Ms. Bitch, as I would like to call her told us and looked at us in disgust.

"Yeah. You better listen to us unless you want us to beat you up." Said an ugly red head trying to look tough. **(AN: No offense to read heads, I have nothing against you guys. Everyone always uses blondes so I wanted something different=)** We just laughed in their faces. With a snap of our fingers they could be dead and here they are, threatening us. Idiots… then again they don't know we're witches.

"Honey, sorry to inform you but Edward and Alexander are both single and I don't think even if they were desperate they would date either one of you, its actually funny if you think about how pathetic you guys look right now. And stop hating us just because we talked to the Cullen's and besides they talked to us first. Now back off before my sister and I give you something for you to actually hate us for!" I said as my face turned red in anger. I've never been this angry before, usually people in our old schools backed off so we've never had to deal with something like this before.

"Well… um… so… ughh!!! I hate you guys!" Ms. Bitch stuttered, obviously not coming up with a good comeback and then she ran away with the ugly red head following behind her with one last glare at us. Amarilys and I busted out laughing. We finished getting ready and made our way to the cafeteria. We opened the cafeteria doors and noticed everyone turned to either stare or glare at us. We saw Alice waving at us, we walked over to them and greeted them feeling the stares of our fellow classmates burning holes into the back our heads. Didn't their parents teach them that it was rude to stare? Jeez.

"Yo!" I said to them as I dropped my bag on the chair and took a seat.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, yeah I said it 3 times, got a problem with that?" was Amarilys' weird greeting, the Cullens just laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing at me? That's not very nice!" she exclaimed in mock hurt.

"We're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you." Explained Jasper.

"But I wasn't even laughing!" she said with a real confused expression on her face.

"Trust you to make things complicated you dodohead! He was trying to make you feel better." I replied giving her my best -you're a retard- stare.

"Oh…... Hey! Why does everybody feel the need to be mean to me today, first those idiots in the locker room and now this? What is it today pick on poor Amarilys day?" Amarilys joked but then turned to me to slap my head.

"That was for the dodohead comment" was all she said.

"Wow you guys act like real sisters!" Emmett stupidly exclaimed but then got his own slap on the head by Rosalie. The girl that made my self-esteem drop by a million miles.

"That's because they are real sisters dumbo." Rosalie said while rolling her eyes.

"Anyway…" Alice squealed. "Were did you get your shirt, Amarilys? It's so cute!"

"Thanks! I got it at Hot Topic, Best Store Ever!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! What do you mean those idiots in the locker room?" Edward asked with a curious looked on his face that made him look so cute. Wait, were did that come from? I don't like Edward! I mean, barely know the guy. Sure he was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, with his messy bronze hair that made him look even sexier, his liquid topaz eyes that you could get lost in, his crooked grin that made my knees feel weak. Not to mention his amazingly pale skin, woah, mental swoon… Snap out of it Bella. I didn't even notice that Amarilys was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh? What'd you say?" I asked her obviously confused.

"Who's the dodohead now?" she sniggered. "Edward was asking us about the idiots in the locker room, then you just had this blank look on your face like if you were thinking to hard. What were you thinking about anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, anyways back to Edward's question. We were just getting dressed to come to lunch from gym when this red head and brunette girl walked in and just started talking crap about how much you love them and how you would never leave them for us. Oh and how if we don't stay away from you that they would beat us up." I laughed. "We just told them off, they didn't have a good comeback, they stormed off, then we walked in laughing." I finished as the whole table started laughing.

"Those would be Stacey and Casey, Edward's and mine's stalker." Alexander stated talking for the first time since we arrived.

"We'd rather call them Ms. Bitch and ugly red head." Amarilys said while the others laughed.

Amarilys and I ate an apple with a bottle of water while the Cullens just picked at their food. Guess they weren't hungry. Soon the bell had rang and it was time for Biology. Edward and I walked together to class just talking about ourselves getting to know each other. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walked together to their classes since they were in the same building while Amarilys and Alexander went to music together. _This year's going to be awesome, I just hope no one finds out our secret, that'd be bad. _I thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Finally! New chapter! I'm so sorry, I had studying, mid-terms, annoying cousins, Christmas, New Years and now Interim Assessments to deal with so I couldn't update. I know, excuses, excuses, excuses. I hate them too. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up sometime this weekend. I'm gonna try to do the Cullen's POV on how they feel about Bella and Amarilys. Anyway… review and tell me what you think=)**

**Amarilys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't anything accept my OC's and the plot. Stephenie owns everything else… unfortunately I don't.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Alice POV**

Oh My Carlisle, I love Bella and Amarilys!!! I just got TWO new shopping partners! Two in one day, luck is on my side today. And I'm definitely going to get two new sisters, Alexander and Amarilys, and Edward and Bella. I already saw it! This is just too great! EEP!

**Jasper POV**

Bella and Amarilys are great. They've made my Alice a lot more squealable **(AN: I'm pretty sure that's not a word but whatever.) **and that's saying a lot. I can tell how much Alex and Edward like them and I'm glad that they might finally find a mate. They've been alone since they were changed and the girls may be human but at least they're not Tanya and Irina. Those girls have some weirdo obsession with Edward and Alexander and they can't take no for and answer. Oh man, the emotions coming of Edward and Alex are strong, self loathing, sadness, anguish, hopeful, doubtful, confusement. How can two people feel so many emotions at time?

**Rosalie POV**

I'm not exactly sure of what to think of Bella and Amarilys, they're human. Not the kind of people my family hangs out with and I'm worried about our secret being revealed. It's not that I don't like them, they're actually pretty nice and I can tell the Edward and Alex are into them but I'm still worried. If they find out, the Volturi could kill us and them. That's not something I want to happen.

**Emmett POV**

WOW Bella and Amarilys are so cool. They act like real sisters. They even fight like sisters. I wonder if they have that twin telepasomething or whatever it's called like the ones on TV do, that would be so freakin' awesome. Maybe they could read each others mind, that would be creepily awesome.

**Alex POV**

Gorgeous, smart, cool, awesome, beautiful…, why can't I stop thinking about her? Why am I calling her beautiful or gorgeous? I don't like her. I can't. I will not put her in danger by liking her. We will be just friends, no matter how much I like… no Alex, don't think like that. YOU DON'T LIKE HER! Oh what the hell, why am I lying to myself? Of course I like her. She's different from all the other girls I've met. I mean she's actually smart unlike all the air headed idiots that claim to love me. Like Irina. Jeez, no matter how many centuries of school that girl gets, she will always be stupider than a slice of rotting cheese. It probably doesn't matter if I like her anyway, she'll never like somebody _like me_.

**Edward POV**

Oh why oh why did I get cursed like this? The one person in my almost century of living that I have started to like has to be human. A relationship will never work out with her. She's an angel and I'm _not_. I'm just a soulless monster that has taken lives. She even resembles an angel. All you gotta do is give her wings and attach a halo to that beautiful head of hers and wah-bam, Angel. But who knows, she might like me, I highly doubt it though. She will_ never_ want to be with someone like me.

**AN: I'm so so so so so so etc. sorry it took forver to upload this. I had un unfortunate almost 3 month writers block=0( This chapter's pretty short but I'm writing the next one now. I'm not giving you guys an exact date for when I'm gonna post but hopefully it will be sometime this weekend. Anyway, I've been really stressed out lately because of school, friends, boys=( Boys stink! And so do civics teachers! But I'm really excited for April. If any of you guys live in Florida and are going to the FBLA State Competition in Orlando, then tell me 'cause I'm going to. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**Amarilys**


End file.
